The Titans
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: **FIRST SMALLVILLE STORY** Follows the life of Piper, who with her friends and family, reunite the League and create the Titans. But who is the traitor in their ranks?  RATING FOR WIGGLE ROOM  Story way better than Summary!
1. Piper

**Ok hey guys! So, I've been in a hiatus for my other stories because I had no ideas… then I saw Smallville and fell in love! This one keeps changing and growing, so if you see a new chapter or something, it might not be where you expect it, but I will try my best to keep it straight forward. Uhhh it's AU… most definitely. **

**PAIRINGS: **

**CLOIS  
>CHLOLLIE<br>AC/MERA  
>BARTUNKNOWN  
>I'll let you guys know about more parings as you go. Uh I own Piper… um anyone from DC I DO NOT OWN… OR SMALLVILLE. (oh how I would lovee to own Oliver Queen haha) <strong>

Piper knew she shouldn't. But, she didn't know she wouldn't. Dying her hair wasn't _that_ big of a deal… was it? Well, ok, being in an orphanage, with dozens of other kids, they're bound to notice. Putting the box back under her bed, Lola, her roommate, came in.

"Again?" She asked, making a face.

"Next week." Piper smiled. Her face was heart shaped, her hazel eyes were dark, mistaken for a light brown sometimes and her hair was so dark a blonde, it was called light brown. It was long, and straight and stopped just at her shoulder pits. Lola's mousy brown hair was long, going to the middle of her back, her brown eyes and pale face plain.

"You said that last week, and the weekend before… Why do you want to dye it? It looks beautiful." Lola took a few strands and looked at the colour. Lola saw the dark blonde looking colour, which sat in waves around her face as she dropped the strands.

"Yeah, and all the kids call me names for it." She shot back distastefully. Lola knew that she was getting teased, but the ladies who looked after them couldn't do much.

*Piper and Lola to the office please, Piper and Lola to the office…. And please bring your handbags.* A voice came from a speaker.

"We must be getting something downtown." Lola wondered.

"Good, because I've been cooped up here since Jordan Brown pulled that stupid water prank on me." Piper recollected when she got out of the bathrooms, clean and dry, to have three buckets of water tipped on her, for defending the younger children from Jordan and his posse.

"Girls, how are we?" Fiona Wilton smiled. She was the nicest of the ladies at the orphanage.

"Good." They both replied.

"It seems we've run out of batteries and aspirin, so could you two please go get some quickly from the store?" She asked, her eyes looking over both of them.

"Sure." Lola grinned, taking the notes from Miss Wilton.

Leaving, Piper saw her younger comrades Delilah, Kory and Michael helping the even younger kids into bed.

"They're so sweet." Piper gave a sad smile. "I have no clue why no one would want to adopt them."

"It's sad I know." Lola nodded, as they walked past a rough looking street, where two twenty something men spotted them.

Walking a little further, they both realised the men were following them. "What should we do?" Lola asked. She was afraid of men she hadn't met, but hadn't explained why to Piper. "Pipe!" she whispered.

"Calm down." Piper reassured her friend. "It's just around the corner." They turned and saw a busy looking street.

"Hey, pretty girls, want to come and play?" One jeered.

"Come on, we want to have some fun!" The other called.

They ignored the comments and continued walking. Getting closer and closer to the corner store, the two men had caught up with them and were now poking and prodding them.

"Hey gorgeous." One breathed into Lola's brown hair. She stiffened and took Piper's hand, before walking faster.

The second then caught Piper's wrist. "Let go!" She tried to pull her hand from his vicelike grip.

"No." He yanked her arm a little more.

"Please, just let her go!" Lola cried at him. His friend smiled and got a firm hold on her. "Piper, do something!" Lola was almost in tears.

Piper shook free of her attacker and grabbed a slingshot out of her bag, loaded it with a piece of rubber and aimed. A cry of pain then was heard, as the rubber hit the man in the middle of the forehead. What the brawling people didn't realise was the dark limo driving past slowly.

"Hey!" His partner let Lola go and advanced on Piper. He held onto Piper's arm and hit her across the face.

Looking up, Piper felt blood rushing from her mouth. She then grabbed Lola, kicked him in the shins, and tried to walk away, but was once again stopped by the guy who now had a welt on his head. "Who said you could go?" he asked, now pulling Piper from the hair, making her screech in pain.

The limo then pulled up and a dressed up man came out of it. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. The two guys looked at him and ran, not before two police men caught them. The man then came up to a shell shocked Lola and a bloody Piper. His blonde hair stuck up all over the place and his brown eyes showed worry as he looked down at them. "Are you ok?" He looked Lola over and then saw blood dripping from Piper's mouth, as she tried not to spit it all out. "Hey, come over here." He gently took Piper over to a bare patch of dead grass and said "Spit it all out, I find it tastes nicer out of my mouth." He stepped back and turned away as she did. When she finished, Piper realised she had bitten her tongue so hard, it was one of the causes of the blood. The other was a loose tooth. Looking down, Piper flinched. Her clothes were covered in the sticky red substance.

"Chloe!" The man called out, his partner coming out of the car. She was petite, blonde and had green eyes.

"Is she ok?" Chloe came over. "That was such bad luck." She gave Pipe and Lola a sympathetic look. "What are you guys doing out here anyway? It's such a rough neighbourhood."

Looking at each other, Lola answered. "We were sent by our… orphanage to get batteries and aspirin. It was just a simple job."

Chloe nodded. "Orphans, huh?" she sighed. She looked over and saw her husband talking to the authorities who he called. "Looks like my husband wants to give them the death penalty." She laughed.

Chloe's husband came back over and he looked at Lola and Piper. "They're going to be dealt with harshly." He confirmed.

"They just came to get batteries and pain killers Oliver." Chloe explained. "They're orphans, and they were sent on the simple job, which turned complicated."

Oliver looked at the again. "We'll take you there and get you back safely." He ushered them into the car. Inside, Oliver asked the driver to go to the corner store, which he did. Lola got out and quickly grabbed what she needed, paid for it and hopped back in. Piper couldn't get the blood off her shirt and it was annoying her.

"Just put it through the wash twice." Chloe took the towel off her.

Stopping at the orphanage, Oliver hopped out with the pair and saw Mrs Dawes, the head mistress, standing there panic-stricken. "Lola! Piper!" Then Dawes saw Oliver. "Mr Queen! Thank you!" She looked at Piper. "She's a trouble maker this one." There was a playful wink.

"Ma'am, I found these two young ladies fighting for their lives as two men attempted to abduct them. Piper," He motioned towards her, "tried desperately to fight them off, in the interests of her friend Lola, until I interrupted."

Mrs Dawes was now looking at him like he had just told him she was ugly. "Ok… thank you Mr Queen."

"Uh, could I just talk to the girls, quickly?" he asked. Mrs Dawes nodded and went back inside. "Hey," He pulled out a card and wrote something on it. "If you need something, call. Both of you." They nodded and took the card.

And with that, Oliver, his wife and the limo disappeared into the night.

Two months after the incident, Lola came in, squealing in excitement. "Pipe, Pipe, guess what?" She asked, grabbing a back pack and overnight bag from under her bed. She had saved up to get them, just in case.

"What, what?" she looked warily up at her friend.

"I'm leaving!" She squealed. Piper froze and looked at her. "Piper?"

"You're… leaving?"

"Yes! I'm so excited." Her white face was red with excitement. She didn't notice the pale one which was her friends. "They have two sons, they're 13! I'm going to be a big sister!"

Standing at the top of the stairs, Piper stood there, a tear in her eye. "Goodbye Lollypop." She hugged Lola.

"Bye Pipe. I might see you around one day." She gave a watery chuckle. "Don't give in. Fight for what's right. That's what my best friend told me."

"I'll take that then." She laughed, letting her friend go into the arms of her new family, leaving Piper feeling more alone than anyone else.

Coming back inside, Piper sighed as she heard Jordan yelling at someone.

"When I say I want it, I want it!" He yanked a yoyo out of a child's hand.

"Give it back Jordan." Piper asked simply.

"No."

"Give it back." Piper's voice came more firm. "Why are you such a bully? You're a year younger than me, yet you suck at being your age… rather, you're your shoe size."

"No." Jordan replied, looking at her. "Go away Piper." He stood up and saw she was taller… by at least three centimetres.

"No. Give the yoyo back and I will leave." She tried to compromise. He then pushed her over. Falling, Piper instinctively held her arms out to stop her fall, with a sicking crunch, Piper cried out in pain. Miss Wilton came over and then asked for someone to call an ambulance, because she has broken her arm.

"I didn't do it!" Jordan called out.

Kory came over. "It was Jordan Miss, I saw him with my own eyes." Her blue eyes shone with honesty.

"Thank you Kory. Can you please go and wait for the EMT's to arrive?" Miss Dawes gave her a pat on the shoulder.

It was painful… both of her wrists were sore, but one was definitely broken. As the two men arrived, they ushered her into the ambulance.

In the hospital, it turns out that she broke her left arm and sprained the right… What a pickle. After being asked to stay the night, Piper sat alone, thinking. Then she realised something. Calling for the nurse, she politely asks for her jeans. After being given them and saying thanks, Piper dug in the pocket to see a crumpled business card with a number on the back. Getting the phone beside her, she calls it.

"Queen Residence, this is Chloe." Chloe's voice answers on the third ring.

"Hello Chloe, my name is Piper; I was wondering if Mr Queen was home right now?" Piper asked hopefully.

There was a pause. "Yes he is I'll just give him the phone."

There was some hushed talking in the background and after a moment, a male voice answered. "Oliver Queen."

"Mr Queen, this is Piper, the orphan you met a few months ago." Piper hoped he remembered.

"Ah yes, Piper, how are you?"

She chuckled. "I'm in Star City General. One of my wrists are broken, the other sprained."

"Oh really?" Oliver was astounded. "Why don't I come and visit you?"

"That would be appreciated, Mr Queen. I feel quite lonely here." She looked around.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up.

It was now 6pm, and dinner didn't look great at all. Then there was a knock and Oliver Queen came in with a box and a plastic bag.

"Hello Piper." He smiled, looking at her. A cast on her left hand, her right hand was bandaged and the food put in front of her was fit to feed… well, Oliver didn't know what it would feed. "I brought you something a little more appetizing." He placed the pizza box on her little stand, with a can of drink and a cupcake. "The cupcake was from Chloe." He smiled as she looked at it in wonder.

"Tell her I said thank you." She took a bite of the pepperoni pizza and felt his gaze on her. "A boy pushed me over when I asked him to give something he stole back."

"Ah." He understood. "So, how long have you got the cast on for?"

"Six weeks. I'm getting a brace for the other one. Good thing I'm right handed." She shot him a look, making him chuckle. They ate in silence for a little longer. "I didn't think you were allowed to bring this stuff in here?"

Oliver smiled. "Oh… let's just say I'm quite popular in some groups."

Piper looked at him. "I'm not even going to bother."

He laughed again. "Ok. So, tell me about yourself… Piper." He liked her name; it was different, like his. He could sense she was driven for the truth, for justice… for equality.

"My middle name is McKenna, I'm 16, and my favourite colour is purple…" She paused. "I have a phobia of snakes and frogs, I love racing games and… my favourite sort of dog is a German Shepard. My… my parents died when I was 12. I… had twin brothers," She took a shuddering breath. "They took them away from me. The twins were going to be ten… they would be 13 now." 'They' were children's services. "Some days, I am glad that they took them away… an orphanage can be so lonely."

"What were their names?" Oliver asked, not trying to be intrusive.

"Max and Charlie. They were the _real_ troublemakers." She laughed. "I'm glad that someone took them. They would have hated it at the orphanage." She looked at him. "I know what happened with your parents. I'm sorry." She looked genuinely sorry for him. "And… I know you are a superhero."

"Yeah?" He came over to her and stole a small piece of her cupcake.

"The Green Arrow!" She called loudly, giggling. "You can take as much as you want, I don't mind."

He sat back down. "Yeah… it's just me, Chloe and my son, Connor." He put the cupcake in his mouth and looked at his watch.

"Do you have to go?" Piper asked. Her dark green eyes understood. "It's fine."

He once again stood up and motioned at the plastic bag. "There's another cake in there." He paused at the door. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Going into his study, Oliver looked at the picture of Chloe and Connor, while he really should be writing an email. Then Chloe tiptoed in and sat on his lap. "How is she?"

"One arm broken, the other sprained. Cast on one for six weeks, a brace on her right. All because some kid didn't like her asking to give something back?" he looked at Chloe confusedly.

She tipped her head. "Maybe when children believe that they are abandoned, they can make up their own rules… Obviously this one steals to show its power."

"She told me about her family. Parents dead at twelve… her twin brothers were taken away from her." He tried not to imagine her pain. "It would have been unbearable."

Chloe gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Well… maybe she could come here." She stated simply, causing him to look at her. "Connor would have an 'older sibling' and she wouldn't be bullied. You could probably train her as your partner in crime; take her to a proper school… Let me take her on spa dates." She gave a giggle.

He swallowed and thought it through. "Let me sleep on it."

**Soo? What did you think? Little Green Button please and Thankyou! Haters don't pull me down, just questions and praises x**


	2. A Second Chance

**Hmm… Because I'm bored and love the fact this story is like… 30, 000 words long, I'm giving you people a gift! X **Disclaimer on first Chappy****

The next morning, Piper was discharged from the hospital and went back to her gloomy room in the orphanage. Her purple fiberglass cast was the centre of attention, and while she thought the little ones were ok with 'signing it' or drawing little pretty pictures all over it, all she wanted to do was lie down and not think about tomorrow.

A little after 5pm, Piper had gotten off her bed and was now in the backyard, which was a kindergarten centre. She sat in the sun, eating the other cupcake Oliver had given her, wondering what she'd be doing if her parents hadn't died.

"Liking the cupcake?" a voice asked. She turned to see Chloe Queen smiling at her.

"Hello Mrs Queen." Piper said, wondering why she was here.

"I wanted to talk to you." She answered the silent question. The waited a moment and then continued. "After Ollie came to see you last night, he was concerned about how you were treated here."

"I'm treated fine." She replied, her voice not agreeing with the statement.

"With a cast and brace to prove it I'm sure. But, have you ever actually wanted to get out and explore the world? Do what any other sixteen year old would do on a Sunday afternoon? Watch the TV; go down the street with your parents…"

This struck something. "Sure… it'd be nice. To have friends my age, to… go shopping and not got bashed or followed and hurt. I would love to go to a home, to feel safe, to watch TV or cook something. But I can't all because someone put a bullet through my parent's hearts."

Chloe stopped at the last sentence, unsure of what to say. "What if… what if you were adopted? What would be the first thing you would do?" Chloe asked.

She laughed. "Go to an ice cream parlour. My parents took me and my brothers every Saturday night for dessert and a night walk."

Chloe gave a small grin. "Well… I just came to see you. So, I better get going before Con and Ollie goes crazy in the car." And with that, Chloe turned and left. But why did that feel like she was coming back sooner rather than later?

Sitting at a diner, Oliver and Chloe waited for their friends to come. Chloe then smiled as Lois and Clark came over to them. The men shook hands, the women hugged, and they sat down.

"How's Connor?" Clark asked interestedly. His own daughter, Lara, was 6 this year.

"Good. He's thirteen and is almost past his vertically challenged mother… much to Chloe's dismay." Oliver laughed, earning a playful swat from his wife. "What about Lara and Christian?"

"Little miss six and little mister three are both driving us crazy…" Lois smiled. "But, they're growing up so fast."

Chloe smiled. "So, you said you needed some advice." Clark cut the small talk out. Good old Clark, just get straight down to the point.

Oliver nodded. "Two months ago, I saved two orphans from being abducted… as Oliver Queen, after the Queen Industries Gala." Clark stared at him pointedly to continue. "Last night, I got a call from one of them. Her name is Piper. While she was sorting out a bully, he pushed her and she broke her left wrist and sprained her right one."

Lois looked shocked. "Is she ok?"

"She got discharged this morning. Chloe saw her before we came here." Oliver looked down.

Their meals came and they ate silently. "So… what are you going to do?" Clark asked them.

Oliver looked up. "I don't know. She knows I'm the Green Arrow, but half the world do too."

"We want to adopt her…" Chloe started. "But… we're not sure if she'll react positively."

Lois swallowed a forkful of her salad. "If I really wanted to help her, then I'd do it. But… this is your life."

Chloe looked at her cousin. Lois was known for her bold moves, but saying her this really put it into perspective for Chloe.

"What about you do it and we'll help out?" Clark put in. "She could earn some pocket money babysitting Lara and Christian… She could do some jobs at Queen Industries on the holidays, maybe when she's ready; she could do some Watchtower time." He put some ideas in their heads. "Just give her the simple stuff and work your way up."

Oliver and Chloe both nodded. "Thanks guys." Chloe smiled her green eyes now full of happiness. "We've already spoken to Connor about it and he's very adult about it all. He's willing to help her out at school, at home and with stuff in general." She told Lois.

"Mummy's boy." Oliver smirked at Clark.

"Juveniles." Lois smiled at Chloe.

Clark then brought up an interesting topic. "How's the hunting going?"

Oliver looked around at his wife's unreadable face and then looked at Clark. "Meg hasn't found any new ones yet. She did say Piper could become involved, but there is no way I'm putting her in any danger until I know she's ready."

Lois then looked at the watch. "We need to go; the babysitter might be getting wily." She told Clark. Getting Kara to babysit maybe wasn't the best idea, but she did tell Clark she was bored of her lonely nights, which Clark willingly told Lois.

"And Con has probably gone mad and eaten all our food." Oliver agreed.

With that, they all went their separate ways, for now.

A week after Chloe came to visit; Piper was doing her homework, her brace making her writing messier than usual. *Piper to the office, Piper.* Mrs Dawes called over the speaker. Walking down stairs and into the office, she spotted Chloe and Oliver sitting with Mrs Dawes, signing something.

"Ah hello Piper." The older woman acknowledged her.

"Hello Mrs Dawes, Mr and Mrs Queen." She replied politely, fiddling with her cast.

"Mr and Mrs Queen have come today to adopt you." Piper froze her eyes wide.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in a hushed tone, as she felt her shoulders stiffen.

"Mr and Mrs Queen have come to adopt you." The three of them stood up. "Perhaps you could take them to your room and pack?"

A stiff looking nod came but no sound. She then led them up the stairs and into her room, which now had a desk where Lola's bed used to be. "This is my room." She muttered, grabbing her backpack and overnight bag.

Oliver and Chloe sat on her bed.

"Why?" She dropped her bag and looked at them. "Is it because you think I'm some sort of tosser that needs loving?"

The couple looked at each other, before Chloe got up and looked at her. It didn't help much that she was a good few inches taller than Chloe. "We wanted you to come and live with us so you had a chance."

Bowing her head, Piper picked up her bag and put in her clothes. She didn't have many and the ones she did were mainly hand-me-downs. Putting them into a bag, she stripped her bed, grabbed her small pencil case and books and looked at her new parents. "That's it." She sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. They came up and gave her a hug, before letting go quickly. Oliver then grabbed her two bags; Chloe grabbed her toiletry bag, while Piper had three presents which were sitting under her bed. Going down the stairs, Piper spotted three kids, all looking very sadly at her. Going up to them, she gave them all hugs. "This is my destiny guys." She told Kory, Delilah and Michael. "Just keep it up, find yours and one day I want to see you all." She gave them all the presents.

"Good luck." Kory smiled her light blonde hair sitting dankly behind her shoulders.

"Have fun." Michael mumbled.

"We'll miss you." Delilah was almost in tears.

Giving them another hug she stood up and saw Chloe and Oliver waiting for her. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." She smiled.

"Let's go then." Chloe took her hand and she saw the car in which a blonde haired green eyed boy sat.

Getting in, the boy smiled at her. "I'm Connor." He shook her hand. "Welcome to the Queen Family."

Getting to the large house, Piper got out and looked at it in wonder. "It's huge!" She exclaimed.

Connor laughed as he helped his father with Piper's bags. "That's just the outside." He smiled.

Walking in, there was a man standing in the door way. "Hey there Tomas." Oliver beamed.

"Mister Oliver, I trust all went well?" An elderly American man looked at them, before seeing Piper, her purple fiberglass casted left arm standing out.

"Yes, it did. Tomas, this is Piper. Piper, this is Tomas, he looks after the house on a day to day basis and is an excellent cook." Oliver did a quick exchange. "Is upstairs all ready?" he asked.

"Certainly is. Miss Chloe helped me this morning while you and Mister Connor did some target practice." Tomas smiled.

"Good." Oliver picked up his bags. "Oh, you can go now and uh… don't come in until Monday, ok?"

Tomas looked at him surprised, before smoothing his face out. "As you wish." And with that, Tomas left.

Going up the stairs, there were framed pictures, news articles and paintings. On the second floor, they went along to a room at the end and stopped. On the door, in painted wooden letters was 'Piper'. She carefully and hesitantly opened the door and squeezed her eyes shut. Taking a step in, she took a breath and opened her eyes. No fancy looking pictures. Just some simple things, a double bed with a plain doona cover, a bedside table on each side, with a lamp on each and an alarm clock on one. One wall had windows overlooking a pool and a large patch of grass that was mown. She continued looking around and saw a large three door cupboard. Opposite the bed was a desk, with a laptop sitting on it and loads of book space. Other than that, it was spotless.

"Do you like it?" A rather nervous voice asked. Piper spun around to see Oliver and Chloe side by side, awaiting her reaction.

"It's great. Thank you so much." She gave them both hugs. "But…" She looked at them. "Posters and a colourful doona cover?"

"We can get some tomorrow morning. And some photo frames. I'm sure we can find a camera and take some pictures over the weekend." Chloe smiled. "Who wants toasties?"

After two toasted sandwiches, Piper felt very full. "Everyone get a jacket." Oliver announced, standing up. "We're going for a walk." Piper's face fell. She didn't have one.

Chloe saw the worry on her face. "Go check in that seemingly empty cupboard of yours." Quickly Piper went upstairs and into her room and opened one of the three doors. All there were was clothes and a fair few of them too. No jackets though. Going down the other end, she opened it and gasped. There were hoodies, parkas, trench coats and sloppy Joes all hanging, waiting to be used. Attentively, she grabbed a pink hoodie and went back downstairs.

"Got me enough?" She asked incredulously.

"It gets cold sometimes." Oliver laughed, taking his wife's hand. The height difference is considerably big, her being about 5 foot 5' and him being 6 foot 3'. Going out to the rather cold night, they made their way down to a busy looking street and into an ice cream parlour.

"You don't have to." Piper refused to go in. "This is too much. I would have settled for a few scoops in a bowl." Connor then took his new sister's hand and pulled her in. Inside, a long train of freezers sat, all with buckets of different ice cream.

"Hello Mr Queen!" The man said vibrantly. "What will it be today?"

Oliver looked at his family. "I'll have rum and raisin," He looked at his wife.

"Just a cookies and cream please."

"What about you Con?" Oliver asked his blonde haired son.

Connor looked up and back the rows of ice cream. "Triple choc chip." He stated a grin on his face.

They all looked over to Piper, who still stood in the corner, hesitant to come close to all the ice cream. "You know, it doesn't bite." Chloe came over to her.

"I… don't…" She tried to get out.

"Come on." Chloe came to the sorbet ice cream.

"Have you got … a rainbow sorbet?" She asked the man who was serving them.

He smiled. "We certainly do!" He got a few scoops of that and put it in a cup. "Is that all Mr Queen?"

After paying, the group went out and sat across the road in the park. "So, what do you think?" Oliver asked Piper, who sat playing with her ice cream.

"I'm lucky… not many people usually adopt an older kid, so this is like a calling from destiny. But… I don't want to lose myself while I'm living here." She voiced one of her concerns.

"You won't, Chloe will make sure of it." Oliver smiled. "She can be persistent and perhaps a little edgy sometimes, but just go with it."

The next morning, Oliver's alarm clock beeped loudly. Hitting it, he saw it was 6am. On a Saturday. Grumbling, he slowly gets up, not waking his wife and puts a robe on before going to check on Connor and Piper. His hair, as usual, was everywhere and he didn't really care. Walking along to the middle of the hallway to where a white door with blue letters 'Connor' sitting there. Opening the door, he saw his son asleep. Closing the door, he walked along to the other end of the hallway and saw the door open. The room was empty, bed made. He looked around and saw the laptop gone and a blanket missing from the end of the bed. Sighing he went downstairs, and heard creaking, which was a familiar sound. Cautiously going to the back door, he opens it and looks to his left. On the veranda, Piper sat in the swinging chair, typing on her laptop with a blanket over her legs. She was wearing Chloe's pick of pyjamas, a singlet top with matching three quarter pants. Her arm looked small in contrast to her big, bulky cast, but he decided not to bring it up.

"Good morning Piper." He sat in a chair adjacent to the swinging chair, which blocked out the view of the pool and rather long and bare looking piece of grass.

"Morning Oliver…" She looked up. "Or is it Mr Queen?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Oliver told her. "How'd you sleep?"

She looked up again. "Better than I have in a long time, thank you." Her could see her fingers working quickly. Oliver deduced she was playing tetris.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Oliver asked. "Con and Chloe won't be awake for a while and I have nothing better to do."

"Can I help make pancakes?" She asked innocently, her green eyes looking into his brown ones.

"Sure."

"Ok, so you shake it and make sure all the mixture is shaken up." Oliver read his bottle and saw Piper reading hers too. "3, 2, 1." And they shook them crazily. After a few minutes, the smell of pancakes wafted through the house.

"Ok, pour it in a huge circle." Oliver instructed. Piper was now sitting beside the stove on a bench top beside the stove, with pink socks on her feet.

"No, I was going to make a square." She replied to him sarcastically.

"We can make people?" He asked, getting a cookie cutter out.

"Later."

Chloe, who awoke moments ago came in and saw a sight. Discarded pancake batter bottles on the sink, Oliver dancing around to music on a laptop and Piper clapping him on.

"Morning." Chloe came in, causing everything stop.

"Uh oh, party police." Oliver winked.

"Just making breakfast, there are no parties here." Piper jumped off the bench.

"Like good, responsible people." Oliver continued causing Piper to try and hold in a snort. "Shush you." He then got the pancake which was sizzling away on the pan and put it on a plate.

"Well that's good." Chloe smiled, knowing there was more to the story. "Connor has soccer on today." She took a piece of the pancake and smiled. "Can I get mine with ice cream and strawberries to go?"

**Yeah? What you think? Introducing some new characters soon x LMBF**


End file.
